A War Within
by Airreon Prime One
Summary: Gypsy, Megatron's sparkmate, is now an Autobot and has landed here on Earth with Smokescreen. Megatron thought Gypsy was still dead and sees her in battle. What will happen when Megatron finds that his beloved Gypsy has turned against him. I am bad at summarizes. The story is a lot better and takes place through season two episode 18 and all the episodes after that.


**I don't own transformers, only the characters I made up. This my first story, so please don't put any rude comments. This story is taking place in Transformers Prime season2 episode18 and all the other episodes after it.**

* * *

~_**In** **Base**~_

"Removing Bumblebee and replacing him with..." Raf broke off as he removed Bumblebee's picture from the alien sightings website and replaced it with a tap dancing monkey

"The tap dancing monkey strikes again." Jack said as he gave Raf a high five.

"Bumblebee's sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter." Ratchet warned as he watched the monitors

Bulkhead was laying on the floor doing leg lifts with Miko, so he could gain his strength back in it.

"7...,8...,9..."Miko counted doing the leg lifts with Bulkhead.

Bulkhead tired out on the leg lifts at nine and dropped his leg down. Bulkhead groaned."Why can't I just drive from now on?"

Ratchet turned to look at Bulkhead."Because your legs with atreve if you choose not to use them."he said then turned back to the monitors

Bulkhead groans and starts to lift his bad leg again.

"1...,2...3,"Miko started to count again.

Jack looked at the laptop again, on the alien sightings website and saw a picture of something."Wait what's that?"he said pointing to the picture

Raf zoomed in on the picture."A cybertronian escape pod."he a little surprised

Optimus stepped forward

Ratchet's optics widened when he heard what Raf said."Here in Earth's atmoshere?"he questioned

Raf put the picture up on the monitor.

Everyone looked at the monitor.

"Autobot or decepticon?" Arcee asked

"impossible to tell, given the image resolution."Ratchet answered

"In any event, this marrets investigation."Optimus said to his team.

Optimus and Ratchet looked over at Arcee who began to speak.

"Could be a trap and we're down one bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?" Arcee asked looking at Ratchet

Bulkhead who was still on the floor, griped,"I can hear you."

Arcee and Ratchet looked at Bulkhead as he said that.

"I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat ready..."Ratchet looked back at Arcee."after the revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay rogue."he scowled

Optimus turned in the direction of the groundbridge and looked back over his shoulder."An autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."Optimus walked towards the groundbridge.

* * *

~_**Outside of base~**_

At the crash site, a groundbridge portal opened up and the autobots drove out of it, transforming into there robot modes. Arcee and Bumblebee had their weapons out incase there were any cons. The team consist off Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee, and Bumblebee since Bulkhead wasn't battle ready.

They looked around the area making sure it was clear of decepticons and saw the crash escape pod in front of them with a trail of energon leading to it. Once they walked of over to the ship, Arcee wiped the mud off the insignia so they could see if it was of autobot or decepticon origin.

"It is of decepticon origin."Optimus said

Arcee looked at the hole in the ship."And the con inside blew his way out."she added. Arcee turned and looked at Optimus, when all of a sudden they were being blasted at.

The autobots quickly turned in the direction the blasts were coming from. A group of vehicons and insecticons were firing at them.

Arcee jumped on a boulder when Bumblebee was, and took cover there."All those cons came out of one pod?"

"Humans refer to the fanominon, as a clown car."Ratchet said, transforming his left servo into a sharp blade.

An insecticon flew in Optimus's direction and transformed, running at him. The decpticon swung at Optimus, he missed and punched the ground instead. The insect swung at Optimus again, but Optimus blocked the insecticon's fist with his arm, then spun around trying to cut the insecticon with his blade. When that didn't hurt the him, Optimus took out his blaster and shot it. After Optimus blasted the insecticon, another one came after him and he turned around and shot it.

Ratchet was pushed into a boulder by an insecticon and was about to be offlined by it, when Arcee jumped up and punched the insecticon.

_**Gypsy's POV**_

Gypsy had escaped the crashed pod before anyone had arrived. She was looking around for the bot she had crashed to Earth with, Smokescreen. She searched around the forest and the pod until she saw a portal open. Gypsy immediately ran to the forest and took cover behind some trees. While watching the portal closely, she saw team prime come through. '_Hey, it's Orion! Oops, I mean Optimus! Should I go down there?' _

Her question was answered when a group of insecticons and eradicons came from the pod she had crashed here in_. 'Good thing I didn't go back inside. They must have gone in when I went into that place filled with tall organic things(forest)to look for Smokescreen.'_

Gypsy watched with excitement as the two factions fought. Back on Cybertron, she was a gladiator and loved to fight.' _I want to join in on the fight so bad, but if any serviving decepticons went back to Megatron, if he is even alive and here, they would probably report me to him and he would know who I am. I am_ not_ risking that_.' But when she saw a even bigger group of insecticons and eradicons come out of the forest, she knew she had to help.

Gypsy snuck over to the Autobots and to her surprise, had not been noticed by any Decepticins. It's not that she was loud, it was her bright paint job that she thought would have given away her position. She had a bright purple paint job with gold flames on her arms, legs, and some on her lower plating.

When Gypsy came up behind the Autobots, she took out her electric whip and her blade. Arcee and Bumblbee took aim at her, but soon dropped their aim when Gypsy ran past them and took down an insecticon.

Arcee and Bumblebee watched Gypsy,"Friendly?"Arcee asked. Bumblbee shrugged and got back to killing decepticons, as did Arcee.

While the others were shooting and taking cover behind boulders. Gypsy was out in the open, dodging every blast that came in her direction."Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that."she said with smirk.

Optimus looked at Gypsy in surprise,"Gypsy, get behind cover."He had not exspected to see her ever again, she was suppose to be offline!

Gypsy glanced over at Optimus and smiled,"Now Optimus, you know taking cover is something I would never do."she said as she jumped up onto an insecticon's shoulders and sliced it's helm off with her blade that resembled the one Megatron uses.

"Be it that may be, I can not allow you to put yourself in danger."Optimus said sternly, but Gypsy still did not listen.

As Bumblebee and Arcee were blasting at the enemies, Smokescreen was coming up behind them, blasting at the enemies as well. Arcee and Bumblbee spun around and aimed their weapons at the new comer. "Incoming!"Arcee warned the other about Smokescreen

"Down in the front!"Smokescreen said. Arcee and Bumblebee ducked down and Smokescreen jumped over them and onto a rock behide them, them jumped right on top of an eradicon. He shot at some eradicons, and Arcee and Bumblbee watched him,"Friendly?"she asked again. Smokescreen got rammed into by an insecticon and flip backwards, landing on his pedes. He shot at the insecticon and missed, accidentally shoot a puddle of energon that had leaked a trail all the way from the crashed pod.

Everyone's optics widened and they turned to run."Fall back!"Optimus called out

Gypsy had just fought off another insecticon when she noticed the Autobots turn and run. The very next second, she saw the blue flames from the energon. Her optics widened and she ran after the others.

The ship exploded and sent Gypsy flying through the air with sharp prices of metal. She slammed into a tree but wasn't badly injured. Optimus and the others had taken cover right at the last second and escaped the blast.

Smokescreen looked at the flames and flung his arms out,"Woooh, to hot for ya, cons?!"

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee."Friend of yours?"

Bumblbee buzzed and Arcee answered,"Never seen him before.

Smokescreen jumped down from the rock he was standing on,"Torching that energon leak was a pretty good plan, right?"

Arcee walked forward and stop a little ways in front of Smokescreen"Except that it wasn't your plan. It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp.

While the others talked to Smokescreen, Gypsy pulled pieces if shrapnel out of her sides and legs, causing her pain,"Ah!"she cried through her denta. She didn't want the others to hear and think that she was weak. She got up, her back had pieces of shrapnel all in it, so she had to walk a little hunched over to the others. When she got over to Optimus and the team, Optimus had just allowed Smokescreen to go to the autobot base with them."Hey, don't forget about me."she cringed in pain.

Arcee narrowed her optics at Gypsy."Arcee, I knew Gypsy before the war. She is a trusted friend of mine."Optimus said

Smokescreen's optics widened and he turned to Gypsy,"You're friends with Optimus?!" Smokescreen was kicked to the ground suddenly and Gypsy had him pinned down,"Yes, and if you ever do something stupid and reckless again like you did with shooting the energon, I will offline you."Gypsy growled

Arcee looked at Optimus,"You're going to still let her come after that?"

"That is just who she is because of her life before the war. She will not kill anyone. Just don't tempt her."Optimus said, a bit unsure what his old friend would actually do.

.:Raf, send a groundbridge. We have some new recruits accompanying us.:. Optimus turned to Gypsy and frowned, seeing her in pain,"Once we get back to base, I will have Ratchet repair you."

Gypsy nodded and jumped, a bit startled by the portal that had opened up behind her.

The teamed walked towards the portal then walked through it. Arcee hung back to keep an optic on Smokescreen and Gypsy.


End file.
